


The Pokemon of Marmora

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 04, voltron with pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Who knew that having an alien pet was so hard?





	The Pokemon of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how could I make Keith hide his pokemon inside if the castle without someone telling him what they were? And then it came to me: The Blade of Marmora.

They stare down in the control room, eyes never leaving the former Paladin as he fights off against other Blades members.

Even if he looks nothing like the rest of them in moments like this it was easy to see the galra blood running on his veins. Still, at contrary of most of his fellows Blades Regris was unable to ignore the other side of his heritage.

Maybe because he was a hybrid himself and has endured something similar when he first became a member, maybe because along Kolivan he’s the one who had been taken missions with him and got to know him a little during those, maybe because Keith saved his life on their last mission; for whatever reason Regris was the first one to notice how truly tired he was. The paladin was working his body to its limits, pushing himself further and harder without respite and without remorse.

Contrary to popular opinion the Marmora Blades did cared for each other.

We have to put our missions before individuals and the loss was expected. It didn’t make easier watching our fellow members, our brother and sisters, fall at the hands of the enemy. But we have to keep fighting no matter what, giving everything for the cause like our fallen ones so one day our siblings would have the chance to live in peace.

Besides, he knew for experience that when facing the death our last thoughts weren’t about the mission but for friends and family.

Keith was acting like his life didn’t mattered, like it the people he was fighting for so hard wasn’t waiting for him to came back to them.

Regris has Antok taking him under his wing when he joined. Kolivan was trying to do the same for him as much as Keith and his responsibilities as the leader let him but Regris could see that it wasn’t enough, especially with how closed up both of them were. For what he could see the former paladin was used to a more friendly environment and have problems integrating to their dynamic. They were more reserved and it was obvious that he has no idea how to approach them, even if his own demeanor was similar.

Maybe using the same method than his mentor use with him would help their newest Blade to fit in their pack: giving him someone to take care of, someone who needed him.  

Glancing to their leader Regris pondered how to bring the issue to him. After all it has never been a secret that Kolivan has hated his pet yupper. 

…

So, a yupper was totally out of question but maybe it was for the best. 

For some reason the humans doesn’t seems to like them as a pet (maybe has something to do with the fact that they’re bigger and stronger than most of them).

But if that wasn’t bad enough their leader agreed with his idea under the conditions that whatever pet they got for Keith it has to be has to be smaller than him, smart enough to understand and follow orders and able to defend itself in case of a fight. So unless Regris could find a totally new specie’s there was no animal in the whole galaxy that fit with those parameters. 

…

His answer came one day when they raided a galra base. Their spies have inform them about the strangers readings that where receiving from there. It was a small base with only a couple of guards so only him, Keith and two others were send there to investigate. While their orders where reconnaissance and only engage if the situation require the mission took an unexpected twist…

…

“Care to explain?” Asked Kolivan looking at the little brown dinosaur that Keith carried on his arms, the unconscious yellow, black and blue humanoid dog that Logar was bandaging and the boxes that Regris and Morvic where carrying out of the ship.

“They were held prisoners, sir”. Logar answered without missing a beat. “This one was protecting the little one from the scientists. He said that they were from the same planet and even after we save them they refused to leave without those boxes. We search them for trackers before bring them to the ship”. He added quickly catching their leader frown.

“And what said the other one?” Regris could practically hear Kolivan thinking _‘not again’_ recalling how started what he liked to call the yupper incident.

“We think it’s a baby, it only repeats the same word over and over. Keith’s the one who save it and now it refuse to let him go”. Regris really hoped that their leader didn’t blame him for this or tried to separate the cub from his new friend. Both seemed already pretty attached to each other.

…

After the briefing Kolivan ordered Logar to bring the wounded alien to the med bay and Regris and Morvic to send the boxes down on the labs where they would be examined before deciding what to do with them. Once they walked out of the door Kolivan turns to the last member of the mission.

“Anything else that you want to add?” Looking at the sleeping creature that he was still cradling against his chest Keith said in a low voice to not disturb him.

“There was another one already dead on the cell when we found them. That one looked a lot like this little one… I think she was his mom”.

…

Setting the sleeping creature on his bed Keith carefully reached for his communicator. With how dangerous any external communication could result Kolivan ask him to keep the video calls to a minimum. Video messages on the other hand could still be sending almost any moment if they didn’t have any important information inside. Keith at first try to keep his distance with the castle but that resolution was thrown out of the window in the moment that he checked his messages.

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Allura, Shiro… all of them has been trying to get in touch with him at least once (Or in Lance’s case almost daily) but he had yet to call them back. It’s not that he hadn’t wanted to get in touch but a video call was too much risk (or at least that’s what he tells to himself) and every time he tried record a video for them he always changed his mind right before send it not sure of what would be their reactions.

“Hey guys”. He tried again if only to vent his feelings. He told them about his training and his last mission trying to ignore anything too personal.

“I’m supposed to keep an eye on the little one until his friend awake”. Explained sending a glance at the small bundle on his bed. “Besides that there isn’t much else I could tell-”. His next words where interrupted for the sound of an explosion on the labs and the alarms blaring.

“SHIT!” Scrambling to put the communicator away he glanced at the suddenly awake brown dinosaur. A quick “Stay here!” and he was running out of the door and direct the chaos.

His room was closer to the labs that the rest and with luck he would be there before the automatic lock would be activated.

…

Keith has seen a lot of things on his time as paladin of Voltron, to the point that he was sure that nothing could surprise him anymore.

The white and blue panther creature wreaking havoc in the labs with energy blasts seemed determined to prove him wrong.

There were already six other members trying to engage in combat with the creature to make it summit but more often than not the feral thing was able to avoid the attacks while keeping them away with the blasts of energy coming from the scythe like appendage of its head. Whatever that thing was it seemed like a long range fighter.

Entering on the fray they tried to corner it to bring it down, with little succeed. The thing manage to send him to the floor and was preparing a blast until from nowhere a bone came flying at the cry of ‘CUBONE!’ hitting it in their head before make an arch returning of his owner. Taking advantage of the distraction the rest quickly pounced to the creature.

“Cubone, cub”. The little brown dinosaur repeated coming running from the entry.

“…Thanks”. He managed to say astonished looking at the beast struggle against the hold. When its green eyes caught sight of the alien beside him it start fighting with more force.

Instinctively Keith reached for his little savior putting him behind him to protect him. That action seemed to surprise the creature making him stop fighting immediately.

…

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!” Was the first thing that Kolivan say when entered in the room.

The lab was a mess full of smoking machinery and debris but surprisingly there didn’t seemed to be other destruction and six of his blades were aiming to a strange creature of navy blue body, white fur and green eyes with a bracelet on his front leg while it seemed to be into a deep conversation with the ‘dinosaur’ that Regris brought for Keith on their last mission.

And speaking of him…

He walked to where he was talking with their tech specialist about something that Keith had on his hands and was looking with curiosity.

“Explain”. He ordered breathing on his neck while he wondered why, why Antok has to take interest on this idiot? Some days that was the only thing keeping him to throwing him to the wormhole.

While Almyz babbled about the content of the boxes (the same red and white spheres that Keith was holding) Regris sheepishly opened his hands to show him the remains of the ball that has been holding the new creature.

…

After escorting the white and blue alien to the cells and letting Regris to Kolivan’s mercy the other were ordered to go back to what they were doing before. Once his little friend assured him, on his own way, that he would be fine with the other alien for the night Keith slowly retreated back to his own room.

There was one more surprise waiting for him that night.

“Finally! What the fuck’s happening there Mullet? Do you need back up? Forget it, I’m going anyway”. Came a very familiar voice from his communicator while there was another voice yelling _Lance no!_

Apparently with the commotion he accidentally send his last message (Or he hoped that only his last message) and now the rest of Voltron wanted to know about his little adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon mentioned 'till now: Lucario, Cubone, Marowak (cubone's mom) and Absol*.  
> There would be more and not all of them would bond with Keith.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
